Samhaim
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O outono chega e com ele as despedidas. As folhas caem, os vilões caem, os heróis... Também caem. Mas a criança da promessa vive. Lily/James. Pré-DH


Samhain

Você podia ver a chuva batendo contra a janela da casa, e o rosto nada humano de Voldemort à sua frente. Você podia ver os brinquedos coloridos que tinha comprado para o pequeno Harry jogados no canto do quarto - afinal, a casa era nova; havia somente três dias que tinham feito o feitiço _fidelius_ e ido para lá. Ouvia o som do balanço que tinham comprado para quando Harry fosse maior, e aquilo era mais aterrorizante que o barulho da porta abrindo.

Você não queria obedecer quando James gritou que você subir e pegar o bebê. Não era certo, seu lugar era junto do seu marido, mas por outro lado... Era seu filho. Seu filho, que tinha carregado por tantos meses, amado de uma forma como jamais poderia ter amado James e como James jamais amaria Harry – pais são _só_ pais. Seu bebê precisava de você.

Ouviu a voz cruel do inimigo pronunciar o feitiço mortal e sua risada histérica enquanto suas mãos trêmulas abriam a porta. Tinham lhe ensinado, em História da Magia e em Runas Antigas, que o mundo anda em círculos, e a sabedoria vai e volta. Com um susto você percebe que é Halloween. E Halloween é a festa dos mortos. É quando os druidas acreditavam que a passagem entre o mundo deles e o mundo dos mortos estava mais fina. O final do outono. As folhas caíam, preparando a terra para a esterilidade do inverno. James tinha caído em batalha, iniciando Lily no isolamento de quem não mais dá frutos. Seu coração lhe deu uma pontada quando ela lembrou que nos tempos antigos – antes de Roma, até – tinha sido no Halloween que tinham sacrificado um homem pelo bem da terra.

E, coincidência ou não, seu homem tinha morrido pelo bem deles. Não só seu e de Harry, mas pelo que seu filho poderia fazer no futuro. As árvores perdiam as folhas, os filhotes eram desmamados, e você tinha perdido seu marido, seu companheiro, sua outra parte. Poucos minutos deveriam ter se passado desde que tinha ouvido o copo tombar na sala – Voldemort ainda não tinha conseguido chegar lá – mas parecia uma eternidade de solidão. Você lembra do primeiro beijo que trocou com James, em Hogsmeade, e da primeira vez em que fizeram amor. Você se lembra do êxtase que experimentou junto com ele, quando Harry foi concebido. Você lembra de como estavam abraçados, juntos, antes de ouvirem a porta se abrir.

Sente medo de nunca mais encontrá-lo. De sobreviver e ficar vagando, sozinha e dolorida, transformada em uma mulher velha pela perda. Você sabe que o ama de uma forma que jamais poderá amar novamente. Você se lembra da conversa que tiveram quando você se descobriu grávida. Você se desesperou. Ele a segurou, impediu-a de se partir em mil, disse que daria tudo certo. Você achava loucura ter um filho no meio de uma guerra, mas James lhe garantiu que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Você carregou a criança amparada apenas pelo amor dele, desejando um filho principalmente porque James o desejava. Você nunca tinha se imaginado uma mãe. Mas vocês tinham criado aquele ser juntos, e aquilo era uma preço para o amor que você pagaria sem regatear.

Você sabe que iria até o inferno por James. E, conseqüentemente, faria o que tivesse de fazer pelo filho dele. Você não acreditava que fosse sentir o mesmo se a criança fosse de outra pessoa. Você ama Harry por ser seu filho, é claro, mas o ama ainda mais por ser filho de James. Você pega Harry nos braços, apertando-o contra si, e ele olha para você completamente sonolento. Seu coração se enche de amor: nada é mais importante do que aquilo que você e James fizeram juntos. Nada é mais valioso.

O pequeno segurava seu lencinho de estimação contra o rosto, tentando voltar a dormir quando a porta se escancara. Os olhinhos verdes se arregalam ao ver o rosto contorcido do inimigo, mas, mesmo sendo tão pequeno, ele não chora. Você fica impressionada com a coragem de seu filho, com a calma quase sobrenatural para uma criança tão pequena. O pânico começa a tomar conta de você. Ele vai matar vocês dois, e toda a esperança estará perdida. Você decide se entregar se isso salvar seu filho.

Voldemort tenta tirar o menino de seus braços, mas você anda para trás, e ouve sua voz sair firme da sua garganta, a despeito de como seus braços tremem. Você nunca o temeu, mas agora, quando ele tirou seu marido e quer tirar seu filho, você se sente aterrorizada.

Você decide não desistir, por nada, de manter seu filho a salvo. Você percebe que está disposta até a trair em nome da criança em seu colo. Você sabe que nada vale mais do que a vida que você lutou por horas à fio para colocar no mundo.

- O Harry não! – você grita para ele, desesperada de amor. – O Harry não! Por favor...! Eu farei qualquer coisa!

- Saia da frente – ele responde, a voz fria e inflexível. Você agarra o bebê com ainda mais força, impedindo-o de chegar até sua vítima. Voldemort parece incomodado com a sua relutância. – Saia da frente, menina.

- O Harry não! – você continua pedindo, incoerentemente – O Harry não! – Você cogita dizer para ele que não poderia entregar alguém que ama tanto, mas percebe que o Lord jamais tinha amado ou sido amado por ninguém e não poderia compreender. Você decide que não vai desistir. Você ainda acredita. Acredita no futuro, e sabe que ainda tem muito no que acreditar. – O Harry não! – repete, mais forte dessa vez.

- Saia da frente, menina tola! – ele parecia realmente irritado com sua atitude. – Saia da frente agora!

- Me leve! Me mate no lugar dele! – falou obstinadamente – O Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade – e quase riu, cinicamente do absurdo que estava pedindo, mas continuou. – Tenha piedade!

Você sabia que seria a última vez que veria seu filho em vida. Você olha para ele, e o vê olhá-la de volta, como se querendo saber que raios estava acontecendo ali. Uma lágrima quase rola dos seus olhos enquanto ele esfrega o lencinho de estimação nos próprios olhos, tentando voltar a dormir. Parece não se importar com a presença estranha e fria no quarto. Mas também, ele era apenas um bebê, e crianças acreditam que seus pais podem protegê-las de tudo. Você sabe, você se lembra de quando foi para Hogwarts e essas amarras infantis foram partidas. Harry sorriu, jogou a chupeta no chão, apontou seu rosto e falou "mamanhê", daquela forma enrolada típica de neném. Você sorri para ele, como se quisesse reafirmar sua segurança. Você sabia que aquela era a criança da profecia, a criança da promessa. E as lendas antigas diziam que mesmo com todas as mortes, a criança da promessa viveria.

Voldemort levanta a varinha, mas você não tem mais medo. Você suspira enquanto o ouve pronunciar as palavras da maldição de morte, e algo mais forte que sua consciência normal toma conta de você e sente seus lábios moverem quase sem sua ordem.

-Para combater o ódio, eu invoco o amor! – sua voz é apenas um sussurro, mas você sabe que é o suficiente. Seu corpo cai e Harry chora. Voldemort ergue novamente a varinha e você – vendo tudo embaçado, já sumindo desse mundo – sabe que ele está a salvo. Você sabe que entregou sua vida por um bem maior. Você vê o jato verde, a explosão, e sabe que seu filho está a salvo. A criança chora, e você se sente sumir no ar.

É uma despedida, como tudo mais no outono é. Você nunca mais verá o pequeno Harry. Você nunca mais vai segurá-lo nos braços. Mas não há dor nisso. Existem outras pessoas para cuidar dele, mesmo que não seja como você cuidaria. A sua despedida é de esperança, para você e para todos os bruxos. Você já não vê mais a casa, Harry, ou seu corpo. Tudo é luz e escuridão, como no começo. Agora você se lembra. Agora você sabe. Com um suspiro, toda a visão se abre, e você consegue ver o futuro brilhante à frente do seu pequeno bebê. Vê, muitas e muitas vezes, o rosto de desagrado de Petúnia. Ela não se importa com ele. Mas existe amor[ialgum[/i amor, em sua irmã pela criança. E isso será suficiente para muito.

O outono é a estação da perda; você se lembra. Mas a festa dos mortos sempre foi uma ocasião alegre. As pessoas comemoram o seu sacrifício e o milagre que ele gerou. Você mal sabe o quanto perdeu, mas não sente dor pela despedida. Você sente até um pouco de alívio. Seus olhos estão fechados para Harry, mas as mãos de James se estendem para você e, juntos, vocês cruzam a barreira final e voltam às origens do mundo.

Nota da Autora: Essa ficlet foi inspirada em uma fic que eu betei há poucas semanas, que usava esse mesmo PoV mas falava de um momento diferente da vida da Lily.


End file.
